


Necessary

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Each and every Cybertronian  had a set of words on their wrist. The words are rather terrible: the last words their soulmate would ever say to them before they died.





	Necessary

Each and every Cybertronian was born with a set of words on their wrists, displayed on a small but indestructible screen that lay underneath a hunk of metal plating. The words are rather terrible: the last words your soulmate ever says to you before they die.

Starscream has always hated the words branded on his wrist, they've caused everyone to doubt him and his loyalty to the Decepticon cause (which was ultimately very right of them, but when he was actually being genuine it caused a multitude of problems). They picked at him, constantly insulting the Seeker at every turn.

_There's still a chance to redeem yourself, Starscream. To...to do good. ___

____

Of course that could've meant anything, but his comrades (rather, arch enemies) would jump at the chance to criticize him.

But to him, it only meant his soulmate would die and Starscream would have failed them.   
_____________________________________________

_I'm so sorry. I've failed you, Metalhawk. ___

____

Metalhawk glanced once more at the words, his yellow metal sliding back to reveal the smooth and pristine glass, the words hidden underneath.

Those were words that could only mean his soulmate (or himself) had died in this war. He would not make it out without dying or losing his soulmate. As someone who has already lost so much fighting for this destructive cause, it pains him greatly.

He could only imagine the details.   
_____________________________________________

It was over the course of many months that they fell for each other. Fleeting touches and soft looks, and a fondness neither of them bothered to address. Things had escalated quicker than either of them could stop it, and soon they were divided, rifts pushed through their relationship.

But there was no time to reflect on that now. This was their last stand. Metalhawk had come back for him, and Starscream is both confused and grateful.

Unfortunately, Starscream knew what he was about to do was destined to happen from the very beginning. He raised Turmoil's former gun, hoisting it onto his hip and pointing it at Metalhawk.

He told himself this was necessary. He told himself he was never meant to have friends or lovers, he was always meant to be alone. Meant to be a sparkless, selfish, repugnant bitch...and there was no changing that.

But just because he told himself that doesn't mean he completely believed it.

"What?!" Metalhawk yelled, hurt and utmost pain radiating out in his EM field, which fanned out suddenly and slammed into Starscream's own. "I thought..." he gasped. "I thought you were my friend!"

Starscream doesn't dare look his betrayed friend in the optic. Friend, ha. Metalhawk was much more than a friend, a partner, light of his life...while being his enemy at the same time.

"This is something I have to do," Starscream whispers as he pulls the trigger.

The bright yellow beam shoots across the dark night sky, hitting Metalhawk in the sparkchamber. He flies backwards, and Starscream slams the gun into the dirt, optics filling with lubricants.

He knows he's a monster. But at least he has the decency to ease Metalhawk into the death Starscream had forced upon him. He cradles the pacifist, his tall and slender frame mutilated and dripping Energon everywhere.  
  
His head drops to the side, and Starscream gently props it upward. Metalhawk's faceplate is smeared with his spilled Energon. Starscream caresses his face.

This was necessary. It...it was. Yes.

Metalhawk looks up at him. "W-why?"

His spark shattered. Tears began to slink down his face, even though he knows he can't cry, or regret this because it's too late. He can't get Metalhawk to safety in time. Metalhawk is as good as dead, and it's all his fault. He doesn't deserve to cry, or get angry, or anything because he brought this on himself. Willingly.

"I-I don't know," Starscream stutters.

"You...you were my f-friend. I...I love you," Metalhawk admits, hacking up some Energon.

"I love you, too, Metalhawk. Primus, I'm so sorry. I can never repay you..." Starscream sobs

Metalhawk brings his hand up to Starscream's face, fingers trailing down the side. "There's still a chance to redeem yourself, Starscream. To...to do good."

Starscream gasps. He knows those are the wretched words branded on his wrist. He doesn't dare look. He knows Metalhawk is running out of time, and he won't waist it checking things he already knows.

"I'm so sorry. I've failed you, Metalhawk."

Metalhawk's eyes widen briefly. Killed by his own soulmate. He can only imagine how that would feel for him. He feels absolutely horrible. He sobs, shamelessly.

Starscream cradles Metalhawk as his optics offline, his spark lights go out, and his EM field deteriorates.

This was necessary. Necessary to kill his only friend, his soulmate, his love. He tells himself that, but his spark can never believe it.   
_____________________________________________

"Citizens of Iacon!" He started, hoisting his sparkmate's extinguished body over his head. Leverage. This is what he was using him for. Leverage in his cruel little game. See, it would always come to this.

"Look! Look what war has done! Metalhawk....the most noble spark I have known—" he gasps, choking back tears. "—and my _sparkmate _...."__

__  
_ _

The crowd gasps.

Starscream continues. "....murdered by our would be leaders!"

He continued on with his speech, and even as guilt and ugly sadness ravaged his spark, he stood tall.

As he placed a crown on his head, he could only think of how this was horrible. It was everything he could've wanted....except Metalhawk wasn't here to rule with him.

And that was his fault and his alone. 


End file.
